


[Podfic of] Take Backs / written by saltandbyrne

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Barebacking, Challenge: Cake Swap, Character Bleed, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest Kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: There's a slick shell over Dean Smith that Sam wants to tear into with his teeth. Rigid control and smooth edges and it all niggles at him, wrong wrong wrong just like the press of Dean's ring finger slipping in next to his other two is so right.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavishsqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Backs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369676) by [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Take-Backs.mp3) | 10.44 MB | 00:15:01  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Take-Backs.m4b) | 7.1 MB | 00:15:01  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/take-backs/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


End file.
